Chelsea, soy espía
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho, Chelsea sabía perfectamente que su hermana mayor era una espía, y aunque le dolía saber que Barbie no podía ser del todo sincera con ella por su propia seguridad, se obliga a comprenderlo. Y a darle su tiempo./ Fic de la nueva peli, Barbie: equipo de espías (o de espionaje)
**ATENCIÓN: Si aún no has visto la película Barbie: Equipo de espías/espionaje, este trabajo contiene spoilers. Así que te recomiendo no leer hasta ver la película.**

 **Bien, vi "Equipo de espías" justo hoy y, sinceramente, me encantó. La mejor peli de Barbie hasta ahora *-* (para mi gusto, por supuesto) Ojalá y le saquen segunda parte *o***

 **Este fic está basado en la escena en la que Barbie descubre la verdadera identidad de la villana y Teresa, Renee y ella se auto descubren como espías sin darse cuenta de que Chelsea y su amiga continúan en la habitación y que lo han escuchado todo. Y en vez de seguirlas, Chelsea se decanta por hacerse la ciega y esperar a que Barbie éste preparada para abrirse con ella.**

 **Espero y sea de vuestro agrado.**

* * *

 **— CHELSEA, SOY ESPÍA —**

* * *

— ¡¿Cómo pudo ocurrir?! —chilló Barbie saliendo del cartel de Hollywood junto a Teresa y Renee, mientras se ocultaba la pulsera de espía con una manga de la ropa. Percy y Violet les seguían el paso a las tres chicas. El perro por tierra y la gata por aire— ¡La Señorita Z nos aseguró que nos daría tiempo!

— Mi tía es así —aseguró Teresa, mientras se montaba a su moto espía y Violet tomo asiento en su sidecar, mientras que Percy lo hacía en el de Barbie—, cree que nosotras, principiantes, podemos lograr llevar a cabo una misión en el mismo tiempo que ella. O incluso menos porque somos más _jóvenes._

Pronunció la última palabra con retintín y Renee, a pesar de ser consciente del mal momento de la rubia, no pudo evitar reír por el tono de la morena. Menos mal que su casco-peinado lo amortiguó y ninguna pudo escucharlo.

* * *

El trallecto se le hizo eterno a Barbie, quien de todas formas, se logró controlar para respetar las normas de seguridad vial. Las motos fueron aparcadas justo delante del gimnasio, y la joven rubia casi se teletransporto dentro de lo rápido que corría, mientras que el robot perro la seguía desde atrás. Sabía que hoy Chelsea tenía una competición muy importante para ella y necesitaba de su hermana mayor. ¡Jamás debió aceptar esa misión! ¡Había fallado a su hermana! ¿Con qué cara la vería ahora?

Para cuando llegó, ya no había nadie, la competencia de gimnastas infantes había terminado. La soledad del lugar solo le corroboraba a la joven espía que se había metido en un buen lío.

Tragó grueso y se dirigió a los vestuarios, donde una Chelsea con cara larga ya se había puesto la ropa de diario y se pasaba la mochila por los hombros con aire decaído, sintiéndose muy sola.

— ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! —comenzó a chillar Barbie a la vez que entró al lugar dando un sonoro portazo.

Chelsea se sorprendió un tanto por verla aparecer de repente montando un escandalo. Pero nada más verle la cara a su hermana mayor, recordó ese "por nada del mundo me lo perdería" que le había dicho semanas atrás y que al final no había cumplido.

Se le estrujó el corazón. Pero sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamarle a Barbie por más tiempo.

 _El bienestar del mundo era más importante que una tonta competencia para la que llevaba siete meses entrenándose._

La pequeña se repetía una y otra vez que su hermana hacía todo lo posible y lo imposible para compensar la vida corriente y la vida de espía...

 _Pero no era suficiente..._

— Llévame a casa —fue la única y seca respuesta que Chelsea le dio a Barbie, fingiendo no haberla escuchado, mientras pasaba de largo sin mirarla, incluso delante de Teresa, Renee y los dos "juguetes" animales robot.

Sin que la otra se diera cuenta, ambas contenían la impotencia y las lágrimas que les probocava esa situación. A la vez que muchas otras.

— Conseguí un doble salto hoy —informó Chelsea, al fin rompiendo el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ambas, cuando cruzaban la puerta de su hogar—. Seguí el consejo que me diste. Ese de visualizar y luego hacerlo.

Barbie hizo a un lado la expresión decaída para sustituirla por una ligera sonrisa orgullosa.

— ¿Es eso cierto? ¡Chelsea, que orgullosa estoy de ti! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!

— Ya... Pero no me viste lograrlo —susurró mientras subía las escaleras, aun así Barbie pudo escucharla.

"Solo quiero llegar a ser una gimnasta tan buena como tú" —le habría encantado añadir. Pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta a la vez que a su hermana.

Y ninguna de las dos dijo palabra durante el resto de la tarde.

Renee le había mandado un mensaje a Barbie a través de la pulsera espía:

 _'Hey, ¿qué tal con Chelsea?'_

La rubia suspiró, no tenía fuerzas para hablar con ella ni con nadie sobre nada en esos momentos. Movió sus uñas postizas-teclado en el aire.

 _'Mañana hablamos'_

Y no atendió a más mensajes.

¡Jamás debió aceptar esa misión sabiendo que el tiempo se le echaba encima! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás! ¡Jamás!

* * *

Por la noche Chelsea no bajó a cenar. Preocupada, Barbie subió un tazón de leche y galletas a su habitación. Tocó la puerta.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

Silencio. Barbie se lo tomó como un sí.

Al entrar, se encontró con una Chelsea dormida y acostaba encima de la cama. La almohada estaba húmeda. Se había... ¿quedado dormida llorando? El solo imaginarlo hizo que el corazón de Barbie doliera demasiado.

 _Jamás... Nunca más._

Dejó la bandeja en la mesita de noche. Cogió una manta gruesa del armario y cubrió a su hermana con ella.

Después se sentó a su lado, contemplándola dormir plácidamente. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerse a una hermana tan buena?

— Lo siento —susurró, a pesar de estar convencida de que no la escuchaba—. Te falle... otra vez.

Más que ninguna otra cosa, quería abrirse con Chelsea, decirle la verdad. Pero las dos primeras normas fundamentales de los espías no la dejaban tranquila.

 _1a: No decirle a nadie que eres espía. 2a: No decirle a nadie que eres espía._

Y Barbie estaba acostumbrada a ser una buena chica que seguía las normas en todo momento... Aunque las normas se las dijera cierto traidor... Movió inconscientemente la cabeza, no queriendo pensar en ello.

Volvió a contemplar a la durmiente Chelsea. Ah, que frustrante era el ir siempre un paso por detrás, tener algo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, el querer y no poder. Pero, por otra parte, ahora ella estaba dormida... y no la escuchaba.

Acarició delicadamente el cabello de su hermana, del mismo tono de rubio que el suyo.

— Chelsea —susurró—, puede que no lo creas. Pero yo... soy espía.

Fue instantáneo. Aun que fuera solo psicológico, fue un verdadero alivió el peso que se quitó de encima al decirlo.

Sin más, se levantó y dejó silenciosamente la estancia.

Cuándo el ligero ruido de la puerta cerrándose informó a Chelsea que se encontraba de nuevo sola, una marcada sonrisa resignada llegó a su cara.

— Eso ya lo sabía —susurró.

Lo que no sabía, era como aceptarlo. Sin embargo, por el mundo, por su hermana, aprendería a aguantarlo.

* * *

 **Espero que os gustase.**

 **Es posible que suba más de esta peli al fandom, o tal vez de otras. ¡El mundo necesita más fics de Barbie en español! Ok, ya XD**

 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
